Castle Island
Castle Island is a medievel island located near the United Kingdom. Castle Island is now several island connected by a bridge. Prior to 2007, the islands were occupied by the Lion Knights of King Leo and the Bull Knights of Cedric the Bull. History Castle Island probably formed in the Middle Ages, around 1200 A.D. It is believed the knights from the British Islands sailed west in ships to a group of islands of the coast. The Lion Knights built a castle on the one of the islands and built a bridge so the knights could travel from the castle to a villiage they built. So several citizens lived on the islands. They dubbed it 'Lion Island' The Bulls Arrive The Bull Knights, sworn enemies of the Lions, discovered the existance of Lion Island and sent battleships to take over the island. However, the Bulls were only partly successful. They destroyed the town and took over that island and built their own castle and named their island 'Bull Island'. The Lions fought against the Bulls, trying to retake their island, but were unsuccessful. Eventually, the two factions ended their small war and agreed to live on the island together. Thus, they renamed the entire island Castle Island. Peace didn't last forever. Lions and Bulls would go across the bridge and fight each other in a battle of arms for sport, but they still disliked each other. The Brickster's Revenge By 2001, Cedric the Bull, a ruthless knight, became the leader of the Bulls, while Leo, a friendly man, became king of the Lions while his wife, Leonora, became queen. In 2001, about 2000 miles away from Castle Island, The Brickster, the sole, demented criminal of LEGO Island, tricked Pepper Roni, pizza delivery dude, into freeing him from jail. The Brickster stole the Constructopedia and tore all the pages out, deconstructing the island. The Brickster fled to Castle Island. When he arrived, he hid a page under the bridge of Castle Island, and then proceeded to destroy the latter. Then he became allies with Cedric and gave him a page to use as a flag, since the Lions had stole their original flag. He also commanded Cedric to keep it safe and the Brickster fled Castle Island for Adventurers' Island as Pepper arrived on the island. The Lion Knights believed they had found the person to rebuild the bridge when Pepper arrived. Pepper suited up in a Res-Q diving suit and rebuilt the bridge and found the page the Brickster stole behind an octopus. After being thanked for allowing the knights to battle their neighbors again, the Infomaniac called Pepper, via hologram, and told him where the second page was. Pepper made his way to the Bull's Castle and asked an archer for the page. When the archer denied, Pepper offered to recover the Bull' flag, the archer agreed to the trade and gave Pepper a horse for transportation. Pepper went back across the bridge to the Lion's castle. When Pepper told them the deal he made with the Bull archer, the knight and archer who was guarding the castle scoffed at him and refused to return the flag. Pepper tried to convince them, and he succeeded. The knight told him that if he defeated the Dark Knight of the Bulls in a joust, they'd return the flag. Pepper was given a custom suit of armor and he defeated the Dark Knight in a three-win ruled joust. King Leo gave Pepper the flag and declared the day as Pepper Day in honor of his victory. Pepper returned the flag to the Bulls, but Cedric the Bull denied Pepper his reward and began firing cannons at him. Pepper battled and defeated Cedric with his own cannons and launched Cedric into the sea with a catapult and was givin the page. Later, Pepper defeated the Brickster on OGEL Island. Castle Island Expands In between 2001 and 2007, Castle Island had some heavy expanding. Sometime between the above dates, more islands formed near Castle Island and a nw faction joined the ranks of Castle Island. The Fright Knights, led by Willa the Witch, arrived on Castle Island and made an alliance with the Bulls. However, it is believed that powerful knights that live in a yellow castle moved to the island as well. The Yellow Castle rests on its own island near the Fright Knight Kingdom. After Cedric's disappearance, Vladek, a dark magically powerful knight, took over the Kingdom of the Bulls. The Invasion of Castle Island On LEGO Island, the Brickster escaped again and split the Power Brick in several pieces and sent them across the world. Then he went to several locations on Earth and set his Brickster-Bots to guard each Power Brick shard and citizens that he had locked up from LEGO Island. One of the locations he went to was Castle Island. He formed an alliance with the Fright Knights and Vladek and captured King Leo of the Lions and hid Dr. Clickitt and several other citizens in a cell in the Fright Knight Kingdom. Later the SS LEGO Island arrived on Castle Island and Pepper Roni and Sky Lane found Castle Island empty. They headed to the Lion's castle and found out from Jayko, a knight, the King Leo was captured. They formed a plan to get an alliance with these so-called Yellow Castle beings. Jayko sent Pepper and Sky across the bridge and they defeated several Fright Knights before rescuing several citizens in the Fright Knight Kingdom. Willa the Witch then preceeded to chase of the LEGO Islanders with her magic. The rest of the event's details are fuzzy. Geography Castle Island is actually an ithmus of islands that are connected with a bridge. Category:Locations Category:LEGO Island 3